Changes in temperature can affect the way circuits operate. In environments where temperature can swing drastically, such as automotive or manufacturing environments, the circuit's operation can also change drastically. This can be problematic for circuits or applications that are particularly sensitive to temperature. For example, the accuracy of a sensor that operates in a motor vehicle may be compromised as the weather, or temperature of the engine, transmission, or brake system changes the temperature of the sensor.
Magnetic field sensors are used in many automotive and manufacturing environments. They may be used to detect the presence or motion of critical systems such as transmission systems, brakes, manufacturing robotic arms, etc. For example, a magnetic field sensor may count teeth on a rotating magnetic gear attached to a transmission shaft to determine speed or direction or may be attached to a brake system to determine whether to engage an automatic braking system. If changes in temperature compromise the accuracy of the magnetic field sensor, or otherwise affect performance of the magnetic field sensor, then the systems controlling the transmission or brake systems may also be affected.